


Sweet and salty

by chiibi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dinner Date, Facials, Glasses, Glasses kink, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Content, SunaOsa Week (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibi_chan/pseuds/chiibi_chan
Summary: SunaOsaWeek Day 4 - Sweet/SaltyFeaturing Osamu with a glasses kink. NSFW
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Sweet and salty

**Author's Note:**

> My best first attempt at writing smut. Hope this is not terrible, especially since I really wanted to indulge and share my inner-fantasies with the rest of you like-minded folks. 🙃

Saturday night, 8:00 PM. Osamu invites Suna over to his apartment for dinner. Because Osamu is the owner of the popular Onigiri Miya, it's obvious he's great at cooking; of course Suna couldn't turn down that offer. He gets to have a delicious, special meal made just for him from the almighty cook. Besides, why turn down spending a romantic evening alone with his wonderful boyfriend? He's off traveling quite a bit due to being on a professional volleyball team, it's not like he gets to see him that much in person anyway. Anytime he's given the chance to spend time with Osamu, of course he'd take it; he'd think he's crazy not to. These moments are always very precious to him.

Suna arrives in front of Osamu's apartment and rings the doorbell. Osamu opens the door within seconds as if he was waiting right by the door, greeting him with a loving smile; a strong aroma fills up the surrounding area. "Wow, already finished cooking dinner huh? How thoughtful. It smells delicious. What is it?" Suna asks as he takes in the smell. "It's a surprise. Come on in and find out" Osamu responds with a tease, making way for Suna to enter. 

He helps take off Suna's coat and places it on the nearby coat rack as they kick off their shoes. Osamu pauses for a moment, taking in the sight of his well-dressed boyfriend. "Ya look amazing Suna. Though ya didn't have ta dress up so fancy for such a small occasion" Osamu says, he himself wearing simple, casual clothing. "Big or small, I always wanna look good for you. Besides, you love it" Suna replies with a quick wink. He's freshly showered, hair in it's usual style with a nice shine to it and soft-looking texture (Osamu loves to constantly touch and play with his hair due to the fact). He's also got a nice autumn-themed turtleneck on, matching with a pair of slacks and checkered Vans. But the thing that caught Osamu's attention the most was the pair of glasses he was wearing. "Since when did ya start wearing glasses?" he asks. "They're just an accessory. They don't actually help me to see. I thought they looked nice so I thought why not" Suna responds. "Ah, I see. Well they do look good on ya. Sexy, in-fact. You should wear them more often" Osamu responds with a wink of his own. "Come and sit down now. I have the table set already." Suna walks over with Osamu and takes a seat. Osamu then walks over to the counter and grabs both of the plates he'd already prepared for the two of them.

He serves Suna his plate and then sits down in his seat with his own. Suna looks at his for a moment in awe; it looks like a usual onigiri dish but it still looks amazing. "Your food always looks and smells wonderful. I don't even have to taste it before knowing already that I'll enjoy every second of it" he says. "Hah, I 'preciate the flattery. But because you're my wonderful boyfriend, I made this extra special for ya" Osamu says with a wide smile. "Oh, your too kind" Suna responds back, excited to finally dig in. "Thank you for the meal" he says to Osamu, picking up his chopsticks and taking his first bite. 

"Mmmm! This is fantastic! Is it...?" He asks, mouth watering, and shoves more food into his mouth. "It's my Ma's famous curry onigiri recipe that she puts her own little twist on. Was always a popular dinner choice in the Miya household. Yer the only person who's not a Miya that has the pleasure of enjoying it" Osamu says, proud of his accomplishment by the obvious expressions Suna is making while he eats the rest of his meal. "I'm honored. It was truly delicious." "Glad ya liked it."

After they finish their meals and Suna helps Osamu with cleaning up, they decide to spend the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch watching their favorite shows. Osamu can't stop thinking about Suna in glasses; he really looks incredibly sexy tonight (not that he doesn't always look sexy). Thoughts are starting to run rampant through his mind as he begins to become aroused, noticing himself becoming hard by the intrusions, slowly but surely. He tries to hide himself a bit with his hand, though not enough where Suna wouldn't notice. _"Fuck... I wonder how Suna would look with those glasses on while I pound into him. Or maybe while he has his mouth wrapped around my..."_ he thinks before his thoughts are cut off by the sudden apparent feeling of a hand rubbing between his thighs. "What're you getting so excited for Osamu? Think I wouldn't notice? Your expression is quite lewd" Suna says as he looks at him with wide, lust-filled eyes through his lenses. "Ah, it's just... ya look incredibly sexy tonight. Especially in those glasses. They give off some sort of seductive appearance about ya. I can't quite describe it but it's driving me wild" he says, face beginning to flush red at the sight of Suna staring at him along with the slow but steady pacing of his fingers rubbing and kneading at his cock through his pants. 

"Oh, is that so? Maybe that was my intention all along" Suna remarks in a low and steady tone into Osamu's ear, nipping at his earlobe, then trailing his tongue up and down his neck and giving him kisses along his jawline while he simultaneously continues to grope Osamu's lower half. "I didn't think it'd actually work though, but looks like I helped you find a kink you didn't know you had" Suna whispers playfully. "Yeah, thanks for that" Osamu responds, turning his head towards him, then giving him a sensual kiss on his lips. He notices a sweet taste throughout the kiss and glides his tongue along Suna's lower lip, then pulling away and staring at them. "What's that sweet taste?" he asks in a curious tone. "It's just chapstick I put on after I finished eating. It's cherry flavored. It taste good?" he asks as he tilts his head. "Yeah, makes me want to kiss ya even more and devour ya" Osamu says before leaning in again to give him deep wet kisses with his tongue, continuing to take in the flavor. 

Suna then breaks the kiss, a trail of saliva linking them then releasing, and begins unzipping Osamu's pants, pulling out his cock that's now hard as hell and already wet with precum. "Wow, I barely did anything and you're already super hard and leaking" Suna says as he looks greedily at Osamu's cock, observing the stiffness and length while licking his lips. "Well, I can't help that yer very existence turns me on so much" he says softly as he watches Suna's hand begin to jerk him off, slow but steady, dick becoming slick with his precum. He lightly grabs Suna by the back of the head and pulls him in to whisper into his ear as he strokes. "If yer gonna blow me, ya mind keeping the glasses on? I want to see what yer pretty face would look like covered in me while you have them on" he says, his breaths starting to become slightly hitched at the feeling of Suna's hand working him. "Oh my, that's naughty, Osamu. I didn't plan on taking them off anyway." Suna smirks.

Once Osamu's dick becomes slick enough, Suna then slides down off the couch to kneel in front of him, spreading Osamu's knees apart a little more so that he can scoot close enough in-between to reach with his mouth. Cock still in hand, Suna stares at it for a few seconds before leaning down to meet the head with the tip of his tongue, circling it. He then begins to lick the shaft up and down a few times shortly after, before fully placing his mouth onto Osamu's cock in one motion, all the way down to the base, hitting the back of his throat. Osamu moans at the wet sensation of Suna's mouth and the tightness of his throat. "Hey, keep that position but look up at me the best ya can" Osamu says with a stifled breath, and Suna complies, both of their eyes meeting. "Fuck, you really do look so pretty like that" he compliments as he strokes Suna's cheek with the back of his hand. "Can ya try moving now? But keep yer eyes on me" he asks, and Suna tries his best to meet his request. As he moves his mouth up and down, continuing to deepthroat, his eyes begin to water and tears start flowing down his cheek underneath his lenses as he tries his best to keep his focus onto Osamu's face. Osamu continues moaning softly, breaths slowly becoming faster and faster as Suna does his thing, making his own little muffled sounds with stifled breaths as a tell-tale sign that he is enjoying this. The slurping noises are so erotic that Osamu subconsciously grips onto Suna's hair and holds his head there, not pushing so much as to hurt him. He then begins thrusting steadily into his throat, fucking it as he continuously moans and groans, head tilting back. He's close already; Suna's mouth alone is so lewd and arousing to push him to the edge so quickly. He continues thrusting a few more times before releasing his hand off of Suna's head, letting him know he's about to come, and Suna pulls his mouth off his cock, making a popping sound. Osamu strokes his dick for a few seconds with his hand before releasing straight onto Suna's face, groaning, and painting lines of white along his cheeks, his chin, and the lenses of his glasses. 

"Hnnn..fuck... I knew you'd look pretty like that" Osamu says while trying to catch his breath. "Heh, I'm glad you think so" Suna says with a chuckle and then a smirk, lifting his fingers up towards his face and dipping them into Osamu's release. "Guess I'll have to wear these more often then, huh" he adds, putting his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. "Oooh, salty. But not bad" Suna remarks, cleaning up the remaining come off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this was fucking terrible but I tried. Thank you for reading.


End file.
